Welcome To South Park
by foxdemoness101
Summary: reader x various south park characters. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Alright, hello guys and girls, welcome to my first ever reader insert stories. If you would like to give me some input or maybe even want a chapter for your favourite character, let me know! Disclaimer: I do not own the show nor characters of South Park, I only own the story line. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Introduction

You had just moved to South Park from your (h/t/n) and already you realized how boring it was after only being in this quiet little mountain town for only a weekend. You sighed as you got out of bed, putting on a (f/c) t-shirt and a pair of your favourite jeans. Your mother yelled up the stairs to hurry or she wasn't going to give you a ride to school. You quickly grabbed your (a/c) jacket and ran into the car as your mom drove you to South Park High. You quickly got out of the car and ran into the school, waving a goodbye to your mother. You went into the office where a blonde haired woman with large black glasses. "Oh you must be (y/n) (l/n), please allow me to introduce myself. I am Principal Victoria and welcome to South Park." Principal Victoria said, shaking your hand with a big smile on her face.

"Now here is your schedule for your classes, and now allow me to walk you to your homeroom." She said, gesturing you to follow her. You walked silently down the hall behind her, your nerves started to get worse as you thought before. 'What if I make a fool of myself, or what if they don't like me?' you thought, wringing your hands as Principal Victoria stopped. "This is your classroom." She chirped excitedly, knocking on the door. A older gentleman with gray hair around the side of his head wearing a green shirt and green pants opened the door. "Hello Principal Victoria." He said. "Good morning Mr. Garrison, may we come in?" She said, already leading you into the classroom. You looked up nervously, your (e/c) eyes looking around at the unfamiliar faces in the class.

"Good morning students." she said, ushering you to the front of the room. You tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear. "Now students I would like you to meet your new classmate, (y/n) (l/n). I hope you all give her a great south park welcome." Principal Victoria said, leaving the classroom. The class broke out into a sea of whispers as a blush came to your face as some of the students looked at you occasionally. "Alright students, settle down." Mr. Garrison said, the student's whispers disappearing in an instant. "Now (y/n), why don't you go sit over there." he said, pointing at the empty desk in the corner of the room. You nodded as you rushed over to the seat, sitting down as you looked at Mr. Garrison. "Alrighty class, now today we are going to learn a little bit about Shakespeare and the hidden messages in his play." Mr. Garrison said, turning towards the blackboard as the class groaned. You quickly began to write notes as he droned on, when suddenly a note landed on your desk. You looked around to see that your classmates were busy writing notes. You opened the lettered and smiled when you looked inside.

_"__Welcome to South Park High (y/n)."_

You smiled before continuing your notes. Maybe this school won't be so bad. You were able to feel at ease as you continue your notes.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2: Don't you Dare!

A/N: Hey guys so this will be the first actual chapter that isn't introducing you into South Park. So for the first pairing I decided to go with who is apparently voted by fans as the most popular South Park boy... So I introduce to you Kenny's chapter! So enjoy, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter just let me know! And I do not have any rights for the characters or the place that is south park, I just own the story concept!)

You felt your eyes droop as you watched the football game between the guys. You had already been here for a couple of months and you've made some great friendships with the guys in your class, especially with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. Don't get it wrong, you have some good gal pals but you've always felt more comfortable with guys. However, you were getting bored watching the boys tie game so you quickly ran over when they were on time out to tell Stan you were going to go walk around. "I know you guys will kick Craig's teams ass like you always do, but my legs are asleep." You said, smiling as he nodded. You gave a wave towards the guys and began to walk away, pausing as you felt eyes on you.

You looked around and blushed as a pair of blue eyes looked at you through an orange hood. Though you have met each of the guys at the same time, the one you began crushing on was Kenny McCormick, the number one player in the school and your best friend. You already knew that he dies almost every day and no one remembers, but you have ever since the first time it happened. To you it didn't matter that he was poor, had sex with many of the girls in South Park, or that he was basically immortal, you knew he was a funny and sweet guy.

You gave him a shy wave before continuing on your way. You sighed as you walked down the park's trail, watching as bigger siblings played with younger ones when something caught your eye. A small familiar brunette girl was being bullied by a guy who was way too big to be her age. You quickly realized that that little girl was Karen, Kenny's little sister. You remember how you met her the first time Kenny invited you over and introduced you two. She was so unbelievably shy and sweet like a baby bunny, it took you weeks before she warmed up to you.

As you watched the guy push her down, you felt anger bubbling in your chest. How can someone do such a thing to a sweet, innocent girl? You marched over there, fury flashing straight through your (e/c) orbs. When you were right beside the two you shoved the guy before standing in between him and Karin. "Hey! Asshole! What gives you the right to pick on a little girl?" You yelled, pushing your index finger into his chest. You were always impulsive, one of your flaws, and unfortunately it got you caught in another jam. This guy was quite a bit taller than you, probably stronger than you too.

"What's it to ya?" the guy asked, taking a step towards you as to intimidate you. You stepped back a little bit to be able to look into his eyes. "This little girl hasn't done anything to you! Plus your years her senior! Next time you decide to intimidate someone just because you have such low self esteem, pick on someone your own size!" You said, glaring as she held your arms out to keep Karen from his view. He growled as he pulled his fist back, a look of pure anger in his eyes. You held your ground and closed your eyes, preparing for the hit you knew was coming. However, no force had even grazed your (s/c) face. You opened your eyes to see messy blonde hair in front of you.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kenny growled as he crushed the guy's fist in his hand, his body shaking in anger. You quickly turned around and helped Karen up, searching for any signs of bruising. "What the fu-" the guy said before Kenny punched him square in the jaw. The guy groaned as he stumbled from the force. "If I ever see you anywhere near these two ever again, I will beat the living shit out of you!" Kenny threatened; you noticed the fury that was going through his eyes. The bully nodded, shaking in fear. When Kenny made a motion to look like he was going to move near the cowering boy, he quickly got up and left, leaving you there with the McCormick siblings. You walked over to Kenny and put your hand lightly on his shoulder, Karen right on your heels. He quickly turned and smiled down at you, pulling you and Karen into a hug. "Come on (y/n), let's go to my house." He said, taking Karen's one hand into his. You smiled and nodded, taking Karen's other hand in yours as the three of you headed to the McCormick's residence.

You looked up at the broken down house with a sad smile when you arrived that night. The McCormick`s were nice and friendly people, if not the parents being a bit slow on things. They didn`t deserve to be living in such a crap like home. You walked in and sat on the couch as Kenny went to put Karen to bed, his parents and brother nowhere to be seen. Kenny walked in and sat beside you. "So, want to watch a movie?" Kenny asked, giving you his mischievous smile. You nodded and smiled reaching over him and grabbing the remote. You quickly turned on the channel and scrolled through the channels until it came to one with yours and Kenny's favorite movie.

You watched the movie fully engrossed with the scene when you felt a slight weight land on your shoulders. You looked over at Kenny through the corner of your eye. You blushed as he stared at you before he gently grabbed your face and turned it towards him. "Kenny... " You said as he pulled you into a hug. "What the fuck did you think you would've accomplished? " Kenny asked, burying his head in your neck. You blushed at how close you two were. "I was hoping to get that boys attention away from Karen." You said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "So you believed pissing him off to the point of possible bodily harm would have been better?" He said a playful smirk on his face. You laughed, smiling at him. You watched as he smiled at you before a blush settled on his cheeks.

You looked at him curiously, his eyes not meeting yours. "Kenny?" You asked curiously, worry flooding your (e\c) orbs. Kenny grabbed your chin gently as he stared into your eyes before pulling you into a kiss. Your eyes widened as your lips connected with him before you closed them, returning the kiss. He smiled as he brought you closer to him, deepening the kiss. The need to breath came to you two quickly as you pulled apart, his blue eyes sparkling. "(y\n)... I love you... I've loved you for a long time now... When I saw him about to hit you, all I saw was red." Kenny said, grabbing your hands. You smiled at him and kissed his cheeks "Kenny I love you too. You said, smiling at him. He smiled a big smile before kissing you again, a sigh of content leaving your lips.

"I told you guys they would get together! Pay up! " Kyle said as Stan and Cartman begrudged began to reach into their pockets for their money. You and Kenny broke apart and blushed as the guys stood just at the doorway. The guys walked in and sat on the couch with Kenny and you in the middle. Kenny pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist and watching the movie over your shoulders. You leaned back and snuggled into him, a smile tugging your lips. You realized that you would have to thank that bully. After all, he had inadvertently got you and Kenny together.


End file.
